


killer air ghoul

by nameless_ghoul_spirit



Category: Ghost (Swedish Band)
Genre: F/M, air ghoul is a killer, and it gets a bit dark, hhe loves ria but ria doesn't love him
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-20
Updated: 2017-07-18
Packaged: 2018-07-16 05:15:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 4,915
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7253935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nameless_ghoul_spirit/pseuds/nameless_ghoul_spirit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>infestissumam era air ghoul<br/>air is a killer and he falls for the person he tried to kill.<br/>I've updated it so if you want to read it as it is now go ahead<br/>also air ghoul is not really like this I heard he really a nice and down to earth guy this is just a fanfic I was inspired to do by the pic on the first chapter cause the way he was walking in the pic reminded me like killers from horror films I love air ghoul he's my fave ghoul out of all of them</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. oh no

\--------->>>>>>>>the image that inspired me to write this------->>>>>>>>>>>>

 

 

 

I was walking down the street and was about to go past an alleyway when I heard someone screaming and then the screaming stopped so I looked down the alleyway and saw a man that must of been over 6 foot tall with black hooded robes with the hood up and a triangle with a line through it on a bit of fabric hanging of the belt looking thing round his waist and a black mask and was holding a knife that was in the chest of a boy with blood gushing out. the boy was now dead and the man turned and looked at me “shit” I thought and started running and I ran into an alley and realised there was no way out except death the man appeared at the entrance where I came in and he had an angry look in his eyes as he walked towards me. I backed into the wall hoping it would swallow me and get me away from the man but it didn’t happen and the next thing I knew the man had me by the throat against the wall and his grip was getting tight so I started struggling for breath as my vision was going black when the man stopped and I could breath then I noticed he was looking down the alleyway and someone was stood at the end calling the police so the man walked off and barged past the woman with the phone and disappeared from sight. the woman came up to see if I was ok so I said I was ok and that I was scared more than anything and said my thanks and she drove me home in case the masked man showed up again. I got to my front door and opened it letting the woman in and mum came down the hallway to see what was going on so the woman told my mum that she saved me from being killed and my mum hugged me and asked if I was ok “I’m ok mum just scared me if she didn’t save me I’d be dead right now” I said to my mum and the woman went home after mum thanked her a hundred times. me and mum sat on the sofa and watched TV and the news was on and it turned out the man that tried to kill me was wanted by the police and was extremely dangerous “you are so lucky he didn’t kill you he’s wanted in five towns and no ones been able to stop him” my mum said “what if he doesn’t stop trying to kill me” I asked “I don’t know we just have to hope he does stop” said my mum five hours later and it was time for bed so I went to bed and tried to sleep but couldn’t so I was reading a book when my brother came in and hugged me “you ok” asked my brother “no I’m scared what if he tries to kill me again” I asked “stop thinking like that your gonna worry your self and make yourself ill” said my brother “ok” I said and my brother went out and shut my bedroom door and I managed to go to sleep an hour later.  
the next day I woke up and mum came in and said that her and my brother were going shopping and she told me to lock the door just in case the man came back “ok see you when you get back” I said “yeah love you and stay safe don’t answer the door to people you don’t know” said my mum “ok I wont” I said and my mum and brother went.  
I put music on while I went to have a bath and when I got out I got changed and went in my room and saw the man in the mask was sat on my bed looking at me “how did he get in” I thought then I ran in the kitchen to get a knife but he grabbed me before I got one and pinned me against the wall “please leave me alone” I said “no I wont” said the man “why?” I asked he didn’t say nothing and before the could do or say anything the police came in and arrested him. I think a neighbour must have seen him and called the police.


	2. him again

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> air ghouls back again

the man in the mask is in the backseat of the car and he pulls a knife out of his robes cause the police forgot to check him for weapons he puts his arm through the mesh and slits one police officers throat and then the others and reaches in the pocket of each officer looking for the keys and when he finds them he smashes the car door window, unlocks the door and gets out of the car and starts walking to my street.

as the man in the mask walks up the street he puts on his fingerless gloves and gets ready in case there’s a chase. as he gets to the window he looks in and I’m asleep so he opens the window quietly and sneaks in. he lays behind me and puts his arm over me  when suddenly I wake up and realises there’s an arm over me and I starts to get scared so he grabs me and pins me down “shut up OR ill make you” said the man in the mask “what are you doing here?” I ask “to tell you something” said the man “what do you want to tell me?” I asked “that I no longer want to kill you, I have fallen in love with you and every time I think of you my heart beats fast and all I wanna do is this” he said as he grabbed me, covered my eyes and kissed me but I pushed him off me "hey get the fuck off me freak" I said "I'm not a freak" said the man and he straddled my waist and put his hand up my shirt so I tried to punch him but he just grabbed my wrists with his spare hand and pinned them over my head

"you don't know how much you drive me insane when I think about us fucking it makes me go crazy for you I cant keep ignoring the thoughts of you" said the man as he grinded onto me and grunted and I could feel he had a problem down below "feel that, that's for you and I will have you, I don't even care if you scream or cry while I do it I have wanted you like crazy" said the man "please don't, please just leave me alone" I said then he covered my mouth "no sorry I cant" then his phone went off and hung up a few minutes later "sorry love but I have to go but I'll be back later to have fun with you oh and I'm called air ghoul incase you were wondering bye love see you soon" said air ghoul and he left.

 

I ran to my mum "mum the mans back"  I said and told her about what happened "oh ria ill call the cops you can sleep in the guest room tonight if you want" said mum "ok" I said and I went to bed it took me hours to get to sleep but I did after three in the morning.


	3. a walk in the woods and home again

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ria goes into the woods and finds an injured fox cub

I went to find mum "mum I'm going out for a walk I'll be back in 30 minutes" I said "ok be careful" said mum "I will" I said and off I went and as I was walking through the woods I heard a noise like an animal was hurt so I went and checked it out. I got to the injured animal and it was a fox cub that was too young to be away from its mum but the mum was nowhere in site so I carefully picked it up and took it home.

 

when I got home I showed mum "aww where did you find him" said mum "about 1 mile deep into the woods I thought I'd bring him home cause i didn't want him getting killed by a dog or person" i said "you were good at bringing him here get the first aid kit and lets see if we can help him" said mum so i went and got it "get out bandages, needle, surgical thread and antiseptic" said mum and i got them out and handed it to her.

 

we finished bandaging the poor fox cub and put him in his box that I found for him but he wouldn't sleep so I cuddled him for a few hours then he fell asleep on me so I put him in the box and he stayed there for the rest of the night and made my bed to sleep in it so I got in and slept in.

 

I woke up at eight and i went down stairs to see mum "hey mum" i said "hey how's little fox. he ok?" mum asked "yeah he fell asleep on me last night" i said "aww he probably likes you some animals are like that" said mum " yeah i know he needs a mum and i'll be like his mum" i said and mum agreed so i had breakfast and went upstairs to play my ps3. I was playing call of duty when my dad came in so I ran down stairs to see him.

 

"hi dad" I said "hey how are ya kiddo?" he asked "umm mum will tell you I don't want to talk about it" I said I could tell he was worried about me he went in to see my mum "hey what's up with ria she doesn't seem like a happy bunny?" asked my dad and mum told him everything they were sat in the front room for ages and ages talking about what happened.


	4. anrgy ghoul

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> air ghoul kills some looser that used to pick on her at school and sends ria the heart and ria freaks out and air ghoul is not happy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> its gonna get a bit dark here air ghoul is angry and they fight and police are called

I was sat on my bed when mum came in with a package wrapped in red plastic "what is it?" I asked " I don't know" said mum "ok i'll open it now" I said and as I opened it a note fell out 'ria this is for you to show I love you and I hope you like it it belongs to someone that picked on you' 'from air ghoul' so I opened it and there was a heart me and mum screamed and mum called the cops. twenty minutes later three cops showed up and one went to talk to mum "hey we got a call yesterday about the man that tried to kill your daughter he killed the two cops that were taking him to prison and has been spotted around the area so lock your doors and windows at night and if you or you daughter see him you call us alright and we'll send that heart down to the lab back at the station to see if its human or animal" said the cop "my daughter got a note with it i'll show you" said mum so she got it and showed the cop the note "we haven't got any calls about someone being killed yet other then the two police but we'll still check in case he's just trying to scare your daughter" said the cop then he told the other two cops they had to go back to the station and before they left they all said bye and then me and mum went and locked the doors and windows unknowing that air ghoul was all ready in the house and heard the whole thing with the cops.

it was night time and everyone was in bed but mum was reading in her room and I was watching tv when air came out my wardrobe and I heard him so I shot round and noticed he was standing in an angry stance and he had a murderous look in his eyes like he wanted to kill me and I got scared "call the cops did we" he said in an angered tone "yeah you sent me a real heart what am I supposed to do just go 'cool a heart' your sick in the head just leave me alone get out of my house fuck off and don't come baack" I said to him "you think I'm just gonna leave you can try and get me out but you won't be able to stop me" said air then he rushed at me and pinned me down on my stomache on the bed "i loved you and you spit it back in my face you are ungrateful heck I still love you, your lucky your still alive" air said I tried to scream but he covered my mouth and his other hand was travelling down my back "ive never had a girl this way before"said air. I started panicking and just as he was about to undo his robes mum came in and hit him round the head with a lamp and he fell on the floor so mum grabbed me and we ran to the neighbours house and knocked their door, they answered the door and let us in, mum was hugging me while  we sat on their sofa and the neighbours called the cops.

twenty minutes later they came out and searched our house but air was gone. " sorry but there is no one there now he's gone" said the cop. and they left but not before checking the house again but we didn't go back yet.


	5. another ghoul shows up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> water ghoul shows up

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I changed this chapter I was gonna write it so ria went to an old friends house but I couldn't think on how to progress further with the chapter

 <\-- era 2 water **** ~~~~

I was sat in the neighbours house when a black shadow went past the window 'what was that I'm not going out there' I thought. I put the TV on and was watching TV when I was suddenly grabbed from behind by someone that looked just like air but a bit shorter and he put his hand over my mouth "where's air?" he asked "I don't know" I said panicking "i wondered why he liked you, your quite pretty" said the ghoul then he pulled my head back and put his mouth on my neck then air turned up and he was angry at what he saw "WATER! SHE'S MINE, LET GO NOW!" shouted air and water pulled back and let me go "sorry air but you must learn to share" said water "I'm not sharing with you, I found her, she is mine" said air and with all this shouting my mum came in and saw the two ghouls stood there and called the cops. the ghouls saw my mum and air turned to me " I will have you" said air then they both left.

 

"ria are you ok they didn't hurt you did they?" mum asked "no but the one called water pulled my head back and basically kissed my neck" I said a bit scared but thankful that mum came in when she did. the cops showed up and it was the same ones as before "hello again he's still bothering you I thought he would have stopped by now, would you be okay having police sat parked outside your house tonight?" asked the cop "hi he wont leave ria alone, this time he had a friend with him and yh we don't mind having police outside our house" said mum "right ok ill have four cops sat in a car outside your house tonight incase they come back and I'll have a look round the house incase they're hiding, do you know what the other ones called?" asked the cop "yeah he's called water" I said "did they do anything to make you feel threatened?" asked the cop "yeah water pulled my head back and kissed my neck" I said "ok right that's a form of sexual harassment so when we find them we'll arrest them and give you a call to let you know we have them locked up" said the cop "ok thanks officer" said mum "stay safe and lock your doors and windows but we'll search you house first ok" said the cop. they when and checked the house but no sign of them so we went back home and locked everything up. I went to bed.


	6. ria goes to an old friends house

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ria goes to stay with an old friend for the weekend

 

 

me and my mum was sat in the front room and mum was on the phone talking to the mother of an old friend of mine "ok ill ask her" ... "yh ok bye" said mum "hey ria your old friend alexia wants you to go to hers for the weekend if you want to though that is." said mum "yh that would be good" I said "yh ok ill text her mum and tell her" said mum and she texted her. I went upstairs and got ready to go.

 

3 hours later and I was at my friends house knocking the door "ria hi come in" said alexia "hi alexia" I said smiling "you ok, I heard about what happened to you I'm sorry to hear about it, that's bad you don't deserve that" alexia said "yeah thanks I'm ok but the cops haven't caught him yet" I said "they cant catch him" said alexia "it appears not" I said then we went in the kitchen and got something to eat I had chicken noodles and alexia had beef noodles.

 

"hey we are going horse riding later I know you love horses" said alexia "really wow awesome cant wait" I said getting excited horses are my fave animal in the whole world. we finished our meals and off we went to the horse riding centre. when we got there we saw all the horses they had there and we got to choose our horses. I chose a big cherry bay thoroughbred horse with a white star and snip on his face and alexia chose a dapple grey Arabian horse with a white stripe on his face. we cantered and galloped round the field for half an hour and it was lots of fun.

 

when we finished we went home and played the ps3 that alexia had and we played red dead redemption and it was awesome I have it at home and it has horses on it. we played game all evening till it was time for bed. that night I had a bad dream

 

bad dream...

'I was walking home from the shop when air walked out of an alley and grabbed me "you cant run away from me I have you now I will get what I want from you and you cant stop me" said air and he chucked me on the floor face down, got on me and sniffed my neck then he shuddered I heard him moving clothes then I realised what he was doing he was undoing my trousers and pants so I screamed as loud as I could but no one heard me and air had my bottom half unclothed and as he was about to push his manhood in me... ' then the dream cut off cause alexia woke me up.

 

"hey its ok I'm here ria calm down" said alexia hugging me and talking to me "shit that's the first nightmare I had in ages" I said "hey what happened are you ok?" asked alexia "in my dream I was walking home from the shop when air appeared in front of me from an alley he grabbed me and was about to you know force me into doing something he shouldn't" I said still a bit scared "aww ria its ok I'm here" said alexia hugging me again. we stayed up the rest of the night watching T.V.


	7. the next day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> this is when it starts getting darker. ria and alexia go to the park and see all five ghouls

me and alexia went to the park and was playing on the swings and I was going so high I failed to notice we were being watched. I started to feel sick because of the height I was going so I stopped swinging then I noticed them, the five men in black robes and masks, I realised it was air and water the other guys must be their friends so me and alexia ran but I tripped and the five ghouls were all around me so I screamed for alexia to go get help and off she ran. I shouted at the top of my lungs "LEAVE ME ALONE"  then all the men started grabbing me and were putting their hands all over me and I started struggling so air put his hand over my mouth "do you know how long I've wanted you I've decided to share you with my brothers they are all craving to have their way with you as much as I am, they all long to be inside you, we will have you and when we do you will never be free" said air running his other hand down my face and burying his head in my neck.

I could feel his tongue moving on my neck and then he started nipping my neck behind my ear it was hurting and I started to try and get free "keep still love or I might hurt you and we don't want that do we boys?" he asked "no" said the others as they started to get more excited "can we have our way with her now?" asked one with a triangle like airs but upside down on the bit hanging from his robes in a voice full of lust "don't be so impatient earth we cant do it here we have to take her back to our church first then we can all have fun with her" said air "ok" said earth smiling under his mask "just a question are you a virgin?" asked air I started struggling again, scared and wanting to go home "I take that as a yes then I will be the one taking your virginity since I'm the one that saw you first you'll be screaming for more when we take you" said air then suddenly I heard sirens in the distance so all the men ran except air.

"you will be ours soon love so get ready for us and don't think you can stop us because you cant we are not human we are ghouls, we are dangerous, we have a church where we live but its more satanic so you wont find god there no matter how hard you prey for help" said air before he covered my eyes and shoved his tongue don't my throat then got up and disappeared with his brothers. alexia came running up to me "ria are you ok?" asked alexia as she hugged me I shook my head "shit your shaking did they hurt you?" asked alexia she looked at me and noticed marks behind my ear "what did they do, you need to tell me so I can help you?" asked alexia "ok they want to have their way with me, they were touching me all over and it was uncomfortable I was so scared, air shoved his tongue down my throat, he bit me behind my ear that's what those marks are, I'm scared they're not humans they're ghouls, alexia do you know what they are, they are monsters I don't want to go with them" I said shaking like crazy "ria the cops would do something they will stop them the ghouls cant run forever" said alexia. the cops came and took us back to alexias house and asked me about the ghouls so I told them everything I knew.

mum came and stayed here with me she was worried and scared about me.


	8. researching

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ria and alexia do some research on ghouls

alexia got out her laptop and called ria over who was sat on alexia's bed trying to calm down "ria I'm gonna do research on ghouls to see if there is any way to stop them" said alexia "ok ill join you" I said so we sat at her table and alexia pulled up google. "umm what should we put in first...lets see ill put in how to stop ghouls" said alexia and she searched it "it says they cant be stop stopped or killed no weapon on earth is strong enough to penetrate their skin" said alexia "so the ghouls will not stop or be stopped till they have me?" I asked " no they wont and you cant keep running either they have this power to teleport wherever they need or want to go" said alexia "shit they wont leave me alone what am I gonna do I don't want to go with them" I said feeling upset and worried "how about wearing a cross with Jesus on it, they cant touch stuff like that I don't think" said alexia.

we decided to do something else to try to get our minds off the ghouls so we were sat there playing  sims 3 pets for a few hours when I had a thought about the ghouls "umm alexia if they have a power to teleport why haven't they teleported in here yet?" I asked "we had the house blessed by a priest a few weeks ago we had a few bad ghosts but they are gone now, do you think that could be why they haven't appeared here yet?" asked alexia "could be that, hey maybe I could get mum to get a priest out, do you think a priest could stop them even for a bit?" I asked "its worth a try" said alexia I   went downstairs to see mum "mum I have an idea how about we get a priest out to bless our house and I could wear a cross with Jesus on it to protect myself cause me and alexia done some research on ghouls they cant be stopped or killed so maybe a priest could help" I said and mum said she will call one when we go home later.

I went back upstairs to alexia and sat on the bed "hey you ok alexia?" I asked as she was looking out the window "no the ghouls are outside" said alexia "shit alexia get away from the window" I said "yh ok" said alexia "what do we do?" asked alexia "ill call the cops they might leave if the cops show up" I said ringing the cops. five minutes later the cops showed up but the ghouls slaughtered them "oh god they just slaughtered them like they were nothing" I said scared air ghoul came closer to the house and started shouting up to me "WE WILL HAVE YOU, YOU CANT STOP US, NOW COME DOWN HERE NOW AND COME WITH US" shouted air ghoul "NO FUCK YOU I WILL NEVER COME WITH YOU GO TO HELL" I shouted back "NO IT WILL BE US FUCKING YOU, NOW GET OUT HERE OR I WILL COME UP THERE AND GET YOU MYSELF, YOU WONT LIKE IT IF I HAVE TO COME UP THERE" shouted air ghoul "ID RATHER DIE THEN GO WITH YOU ASSHOLE" I shouted "RIGHT THAT IS IT YOU ASKED FOR IT, NOW HERE I COME GET READY LOVE" shouted air ghoul and he came speed walking angrily to the house and opened the door "shit alexia he's coming what do I do?" I asked alexia locked her bedroom door and we could hear him banging against it trying to get in "ria get my katana off the wall, use it if you have to" said alexia "but we cant kill him remember" I said "I know but you don't wanna go down without a fight, if you fight him back it might make him change his mind and leave you alone" said alexia so I got her katana and held it ready.

air ghoul broke in eventually and stood there seething in anger staring at me I went to hit him with the katana but he grabbed it, pulled it out my hand and chucked it across the room. air ghoul started to walk towards me when alexia stood in front of me "why do you want her so bad?" alexia asked "none of your business and get out of my way" said air ghoul in an angry voice alexia went to hit him but he back handed her and pushed her to the other side of the room. "alexia are you ok?" I asked and went to go to her but air ghoul grabbed me and pulled my body against his "I have you now love you cant escape us" said air ghoul smiling under his mask "I could never love a monster like you" I said "you will love us all in time" said air ghoul and he picked me up, knocked me out and put me over his shoulder. he walked out the house with me and past my mum who was crying her eyes out. my brothers showed up "what are you doing with my sister leave her alone" said my brother going to hit air ghoul but water ghoul punched him and knocked him out so my other brother went up to the brother that was knocked out and carried him into alexia's house "mum where is he taking ria?" asked my brother putting the knocked out one on the sofa "I don't know but we wont see her again I'm afraid" said my mum still crying her eyes out. and the ghouls disappeared with me.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you everyone whose been reading so far I hope its getting better cause as you can probably tell I'm not that good with grammar I don't know how many chapters there is gonna be but I want it to be at least 20 or more so ill update when I get ideas for the story.


End file.
